


Suddenly World Was Whole Again

by FuturePast56



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: After jail, But like really little, Day 3, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2017, He just got released, M/M, Mickey didn't escape jail, Reunion, So kinda au, but not really, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56
Summary: Gallavich week 2017 - Day 3: Reunion*****"Mickey was released from jail four days ago" and there they were. Those words that can make your whole world spin in one second.





	Suddenly World Was Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> And that one is... Much more shorter than Day 2 story. Also I don't know if I do the rest of Gallavich week, because I just arrived to holiday and don't really have time to even sit for more than 5 minutes sooooo.. Anyway enjoy ;)

Ian sat with Trevor, eating breakfast when he heard it. Simple words like that could change reality, and they definitely changed his day. He was in the middle of listening how Trevor helped Trish – transgender bisexual girl who got kicked out by her parents – when Fiona came in with Carl. 

"Go to your room! Now!" She screamed and Carl muttered something under his breath without running upstairs and screaming: 

"He will find out anyway!" Which made both Ian and Trevor look at each other. 

"Who will know what?" Ian asked looking at his older sister. She opened her mouth, looked at Trevor and then back to Ian before faking a smile. 

"It's nothing. I got a new guy and Carl was planning to tell him about my rocky past" she said and Ian nodded. 

"What's his name?" He asked, eating his banana pancakes. 

"Aaron. He is a reporter in the newspaper and he was looking for a story in the dinner and I told him to fuck off and then we went to grab a coffee" she explained and Ian nodded. He heard, and lived through, weirder stories about meeting someone so he didn’t really consider it not normal. Then he heard something breaking upstairs and a loud 'fuck'. Ian stand up and smiled to Trevor. 

"I'm gonna go check on Carl before he sets house on fire" he said and run up the stairs before Fiona could say a word. He walked into his room when he noticed Carl picking up the pieces of the broken lamp. He kneeled next to his brother and started to help with cleaning up in quiet, waiting for Carl to say something first. 

"I just wanted to be nice and tell the truth" he said quietly and Ian nodded. 

"I get it. But sometimes you need to wait for that person to say the truth themselves. Especially if relationship is somehow involved" Ian added and Carl looked at him. 

"Fiona told you?" He asked and from his tone Ian deduced that younger Gallagher did not expect that to happen. 

"Yeah. It's not a big deal though" he said and Carl raised his eyebrows in surprised manner. 

"Not a big motherfucking deal? I'm sorry but are you high or drunk or asleep?" Carl asked and Ian shake his head.

"None of the above, although I would gladly be asleep right now" Ian answered and Carl nodded, still shocked with his brother reaction. 

"Will you go talk to him?" Carl asked and now it was Ian's turn to raise eyebrow. 

"Why the fuck would I go to talk to Fiona's boyfriend?" He asked and Carl blinked.  

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck Fiona told you?" He then said and Ian also blinked, not fully understanding what was happening. 

"She told me about her new boyfriend Aaron" he explained. 

"Yeah I met him, really nice guy, but what does it have to do with anything?" 

"That's not all?" Ian proceed and Carl shake his head so hard his brother was afraid it may actually fall out.  

"No, fuck, Fiona is terrible fucking sister" Carl mumbled and looked Ian right into eye. "Mickey was released from jail, four days ago" and there they were. Those words that can make your whole world spin in one second. 

"What?" Was all Ian managed to mumble as all the memories of laughter, kisses, fights, sex and love come to his head, all of them reflected in one person. 

"Apparently Sami would go easy way out of jail if she admitted that Mickey never hurt her, because then they could play on some 'mentally unstable with hallucinations' card. With her taking away all the chargers police needed to release Mickey and all the drugs they found in Milkovich household they pinned on Terry and gave him six more years" Carl slowly explained everything but that one sentence was still echoing in Ian's mind. "I found out today and apparently Fiona knew all along, because they called from jail to everyone who visited Mickey to ask if someone can pick him up and you weren't at home and Fiona picked up your phone and-" Carl stopped and sighed. "She thinks you are better off without him, but you told me once he is your soulmate and he in the one that makes you whole and I... I couldn’t lie to you like Fiona" Carl ended and Ian only blinked, sitting on the floor with pieces of broken lamp in his hands. 

"Mickey is back" he whispered and Carl nodded.  

"Yeah he is. Will you talk to him?" He asked and suddenly Ian was standing up and dropping pieces of their lamp on the floor. 

"Yeah. Actually, I will do it now" he informed Carl and run down the stairs. He ignored Trevor and came to Fiona, looking her straight into eyes. 

"You are not controlling my life, Fi. And you know fucking nothing, about what is the best for me. Nothing" he spit out, venom in his voice clear as sun. Without giving his sister any time to answer he took his jacket and run out form his home straight to Milkovich house.  

He stopped, staring at the familiar old door the same way he stared at them as a teenager who came here to regain Kash's gun. He was young and stupid then, he didn’t know what going in there would mean to him. He didn't know how much Mickey would mean to him. Gallagher took a deep breath and knocked into the door twice, waiting for something to happen. When it didn’t he knocked again. And again. And again. Until the sound of furiously shut door didn’t stop him. 

"Can't I take a fucking shower in peace?!" He heard, familiar voice, so close to him. One heartbeat later door opened and both men froze. Mickey stand there, alive and definitely free from jail just like Carl said. Ian wanted to touch him, to feel his skin against older men skin, to know that it isn't some kind of sick dream he was heaving just to wake up in the depression that is reality.  

"Hey" he said, his voice quieter than whisper, because of fear of Milkovich just disappearing if anything sudden and loud happen. Ian was so focused on Mickey's face he didn’t even notice that older men decided to open the door in winter while shirtless and with definitely wet hair. "We should go in, you can get sick" Ian mumbled, not knowing why this information seem that important, but he couldn't stand a thought of losing Mickey again even if it was losing him to some sickness.  

"We? You weren't so much we when you decided to ditch my ass for four days since I was out, Gallagher" Mickey answered and walked into the living room, leaving door open, which Ian took as obvious invitation and followed Milkovich around.  

"I didn’t know you were out. Fiona picked up the phone that time and decided not to tell me" he explained and mickey raised eyebrows, looking around for some shirt. Milkovich house seemed really empty, but with Terry in jail, Mandy gone and Colin and Jamie moved out there was only Iggy left in the house.  

"That's a good excuse right there. I bet she also chained you to the front door or put a dog tracker on you so you couldn’t visit me in seven months, right?" Mickey threw sarcastic suggestion and sighed finally finding a shirt he could wear. 

"You were supposed to be in jail in fifteen years and I... I couldn’t take it, Mickey" Gallagher said, coming one step closer, but Mickey took a step back. 

"If you couldn’t take it then you can't take it now. I think you should leave" Milkovich said. 

"I meant seeing you there" Ian quickly added. "Seeing you in jail, broken, so far away from me..." He sighed. "You don’t know how many times I stopped myself from doing some illegal shit just to end up in there with you and the only thing that was stopping me was me being bipolar thus no jail for my ass" he shake his head. "I know you've been through hell there and I was still here, but without you it could be hell as well" 

"You are talking shit, Gallagher" Mickey said, but previous anger was slowly disappearing.  

"I love you" Ian mumbled so quickly it was hard to separate the words from each other. "I didn’t say it before and then I kept on blaming myself and then I wanted to say it each time I visited you, but I didn’t want this to be in jail and I- fuck, Mickey, I love you so much" he finally looked up, his green eyes meeting Mickey's blue. 

"Fuck, Ian" he whispered. "You could've waited with that, I still wanted to say some mean shit about you being an asshole" Mickey added. 

"I couldn’t wait anymore" Ian answer, soft smile appearing on his face. "When Carl told me that you are free I literally run out from house and sprint here to see you" he added and Mickey smiled. 

"Yeah, we have this tendency to running to each other houses in winter" he concluded and Ian chuckled. 

"Can I- can I kiss you?" Redhead asked, his voice trembling the silence of their breathing and screaming of their thoughts when finally... 

"Of course, you can kiss me, shithead" Mickey mumbled and before Ian knew what was happening his lips were on Mickey's and it was all so familiar, so right. In this moment city could be on fire and he wouldn’t care, because he was holding his entire world in his arms – and he wasn’t planning to let it go ever again. 


End file.
